Simple Darthipedia:Featured Sithspawn Nominations/Archive
This is the archive of all Featured Sith nominations, both successful and not. To nominate an article for FS, please see Darthipedia:Featured Sith Nominations. To see the history and queue, please see Darthipedia:Featured Sith. Darth Sorrow, (successful, Featured Article for September) 2 users/5 admins vs. 0 user/0 admins Support #'AdmirableAckbar' (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!) 19:24, 1 September 2007 (UTC) #This is definitely one of the best articles we have. Good job AdmirableAckbar. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 19:26, 1 September 2007 (UTC) #You put Chack and I to shame. Jediknight19bby (Jedi High Council Chambers) 19:27, 1 September 2007 (UTC) #I'm not sure that is Acky's intent with this nomination. Nice article. [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']](Paratus) 19:29, 1 September 2007 (UTC) #*However, he has. Jediknight19bby (Jedi High Council Chambers) 19:31, 1 September 2007 (UTC) #**Just a little advice, don't post needlessly just to get the last edit. I'm ending this *right* here, and yes, Acky is aware of this. [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']](Paratus) 19:34, 1 September 2007 (UTC) #Good, good. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 20:52, 1 September 2007 (UTC) # Chack Jadson Talk 23:00, 1 September 2007 (UTC) #Daaayyuuummm. --School of Thrawn 101 05:21, 5 September 2007 (UTC) Oppose Comments Darth Revan (successful, Featured Article for October) 2 users/2 admins vs. 0 user/0 admins Support #'Jediknight19bby' (Jedi High Council Chambers) 19:09, 1 September 2007 (UTC) # Chack Jadson Talk 23:00, 1 September 2007 (UTC) #'AdmirableAckbar' (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!) 18:42, 7 September 2007 (UTC) #[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 12:31, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Oppose #Could use longer intro. Jediknight19bby (Jedi High Council Chambers) 19:10, 1 September 2007 (UTC) *Done. Jediknight19bby (Jedi High Council Chambers) 19:28, 1 September 2007 (UTC) **Thanks, JK. Jediknight19bby (Jedi High Council Chambers) 19:28, 1 September 2007 (UTC) ***You're welcome. Jediknight19bby (Jedi High Council Chambers) 19:28, 1 September 2007 (UTC) #I like this article, but it needs expansion. Currently it's slightly less than 600 words. AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!) 19:15, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Comments *Co-project with Chack Jadson. Jediknight19bby (Jedi High Council Chambers) 19:09, 1 September 2007 (UTC) ::JK19bby, might I enguire as to why you nominated an article and then objected to it? AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!) 19:15, 1 September 2007 (UTC) **Acky, I am my most demanding critic. I didn't notice the intro thingy was missing, basically. Jediknight19bby (Jedi High Council Chambers) 19:23, 1 September 2007 (UTC) :::It would have been better to read the article and check if it met the criteria first then AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!) 19:26, 1 September 2007 (UTC) *Bah, the fact that the only mention of Destroy your planet is in the references section displeases me! --School of Thrawn 101 05:22, 5 September 2007 (UTC) **I expanded the intro and the main body a little bit; it's now over 900 words and contains a real link to Destroy your planet. AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!) 18:42, 7 September 2007 (UTC) Darth Elmo (successful, Featured Article for November) 2 users/3 admins/1 bureaucrat vs. 0 users/0 admins Support #Nominated --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 17:38, 7 September 2007 (UTC) #As Culator would say, HOORJ! supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 18:40, 8 September 2007 (UTC) #I really like it and it inspired me to make Darth Oscar to continue the sesame street theme.Starwars55 18:45, 8 September 2007 (UTC) #As Supergeeky would say, "As Culator would say, HOORJ!" AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!) 20:42, 8 September 2007 (UTC) #\m/ Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 23:41, 10 September 2007 (UTC) # Chack Jadson Talk 23:46, 11 September 2007 (UTC) '''Oppose' #Redlinks!!!! Chack Jadson Talk 20:23, 7 September 2007 (UTC) #*Though it was originally on my subpage, the redlinks rule has been scrapped; Gonk felt it was too restrictive, and he's probably right. AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!) 20:38, 7 September 2007 (UTC) #*Good idea. I think it is too restrictive this early in our history. Chack Jadson Talk 20:41, 7 September 2007 (UTC) Comments *And all the redlinks will be dealt with before it's on the main page. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 10:30, 8 September 2007 (UTC) Darth Darth Binks (successful, Featured Article for December) 0 users/3 admins/1 bureaucrat vs. 0 users/0 admins Support #As nominator and primary contributor. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 23:41, 10 September 2007 (UTC) #As a supporter and non-primary contributer. 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 03:05, 11 September 2007 (UTC) #As a user who thinks a larger intro would be nice, but who also very much likes the article. 'AdmirableAckbar' (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!) 07:51, 11 September 2007 (UTC) #As a user who things the redlinks should be blue by the time it's on the main page, but that's not going to stop me from supporting this. :) --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 08:32, 11 September 2007 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments Darth Plagueis (successful, featured article for January (3 users/2 admins/5 total) Support #I have personally worked on this article much over 2 months time (for semi-obvious reasons) and really would like to see this article as a Featured Sith article. There are a lot of red links, I know, but those red links were my invention (most of them, anyway) and I believe that if I get time I will make articles for those red links (like I did for Dark Lord). But back to the point. Like I said, I've worked very hard on this article and personally think that it rivals the humor of the Darth Darth Binks article, but that's just me. Hopefully, this article will be a Featured Sith, so I applaud all who vote in favor of it. For those who don't, I will destroy your planet. Thanks to whoever votes! Darth Plagueis 22:30, 18 September 2007 (UTC) #Um, okay--JakerlComplain here : 22:39, 18 September 2007 (UTC) #Could use a couple images here and there, but other than that, it has my support. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 04:39, 19 September 2007 (UTC) #*Hmmm, disregard that last comment, I added a few images, so everything's fine now. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 11:18, 19 September 2007 (UTC) #'AdmirableAckbar' (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 17:24, 20 September 2007 (UTC) #Loved by Communists for the redlinks, loved by JK for the humor. Jediknight19bby (Jedi High Council Chambers) 20:10, 20 September 2007 (UTC) Oppose Comments *I think it needs a few funny references, but that's just my personal opinion. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 15:31, 22 September 2007 (UTC)